


Eat your Heart Out

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Teach Me How to Rock [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Girl Power, Greaser!Sigrid, Motorcycles, Nerd!Fíli, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, virgin!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli Burison, nephew of Mayor Thorin Durinson, is completely gone on Sigrid Bowman, the motorcycle riding, leather clad trouble maker of the town. So it's a good job she's just as gone on him as well, and willing to keep their relationship a secret for the sake of his love of his uncle. Who in would in no way approve. </p><p>However, keeping their relationship secret leads to some more creative opportunities and five months later Fíli finds himself in the supply closet of a diner with his pants around his ankles and his First Love looking up at him on her knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this forward for Fígrid February prompt: Public Sex even if it's not very public. 
> 
> Honestly I just felt like I wanted to write Fíli getting a blow job because I've only read a couple where that happens. And whilst I am overjoyed to read about ladies getting what they rightly deserve and having a grand old time of it -- I feel like our Fí deserves some oral too <3
> 
> My thanks to Sadieb798 for the Beta and the De-Britishing of it.

Sigrid Bowman was bad news. Or that's what everyone said anyway. She rode a motorbike, wore pants instead of poodle skirts, was a founding member of Erebor's biggest girl gang, and was said to have fucked half the school, including the teachers. If there was trouble going down, Sigrid Bowman wasn't far behind.

 

Of course Fíli knew this to be false. Okay so most of it was superficially true, but the logic behind it missed the mark completely. She rode a motorbike because it was so much cheaper to run than a car. She wore pants because honestly, had any of them tried to ride one in an ankle length skirt? The Shieldmaidens weren't so much of a 'gang' and more of a group of friends who didn't want to conform to the societal norms laid out for them. If they'd been born sixty years ago they'd have been called Suffragettes. And well, he didn't know about her having fucked half the school, but he did know that she'd never go near a teacher and that her good grades came from her working hard, late into the night.

 

How did he know this? Because Fíli Burison, nephew of Mayor Thorin Durinson, was absolutely besotted with the girl. Had been since day one of high school when he'd spotted her smacking down one of the seniors for slapping her on the ass. He'd vowed to get to know her better, but considering his social circle leaned more towards those in letterman jackets than leather jackets it didn't seem likely. He just had to accept that he'd never be in with a shot, and that was A-Okay.

 

So when Mr Grey paired them for chemistry he thought the heavens were finally shining down upon him. He'd been so nervous that she'd think him a total square, but soon discovered she was just as kind and intelligent as he'd always suspected. If not more so. It seemed nobody outside the Shieldmaidens knew about her beloved younger siblings ("I don't want them involved in all the gossip around me, you dig?"), or how she had to work out of town in order to help her dad pay the bills ("the bike just means I don't have to rely on Da to drive me, makes both our lives easier, see"), or how she secretly desired to become the best damn nurse in all of America ("I just want to help people, make a real difference in the world for once"), or any of the other hundreds of magnificent things about her beyond her appearance. Although those leather jackets, tight shirts and high heels certainly still did things for him.

 

Why on earth she'd decided that he was the boy for her he'd never know. But when she'd pushed him up against the oak tree outside his house and given him his first actual proper kiss he wasn't about to say no. He'd been all too much tongue and teeth but she'd just grinned around it and take control, slowing things down to a steady pace in order to allow him to adjust. She'd broken away with a small smile on her face.

 

"Well Fí, it's a pleasure to have been your first kiss. Here's to plenty more." She winked at him as she sauntered over to her bike and drove off; leaving him quite breathless and very glad his Mom was out helping on Thorin's latest campaign. He didn't know what she would make of Sigrid, but given her reputation, he didn't think Thorin would be all too pleased about them walking out during an election year. So their relationship had remained a secret.

 

They avoided one another at school unless it was during class, only ever met in the less populated parts of town and did their best to make sure they were never caught when Sigrid pulled him behind that oak tree for more practice. She seemed to have a real thing for teaching him about that side of a relationship. He'd always been told that girls would need persuading to let you do anything to them, but it was always Sigrid who guided his hands up underneath her shirt, or pressed love bites into his shoulder where nobody would see them. But to be honest, nothing got Sigrid's motor going more than the knowledge that she was his first for everything.

 

There was just something about the way his face would flush red as he pushed his peepers back up his nose that made her even more gone on him each time. Sure, she wanted a lot more out of him (and if that made her Easy then so be it) but she was more than happy to comply to whatever he was comfortable with. However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't suggest a thing or two to him, or try to get that flush on his face as often as possible.

 

They'd been going steady for about five months when she finally decided to make her intentions known. They'd not had a chance to celebrate his 18th together until after the event, considering he'd been expected to host a proper bash at his place, which she knew Thorin would resolutely not invite her to, so they'd arranged their own celebration at the diner out of town. Lorien's had become their little haven away from the watchful eye of the Erebor townsfolk and they both loved it dearly.

 

Sigrid had been very careful with her order, nothing salty or greasy but making sure to end on a sundae with as long a spoon as possible. She watched him carefully as his eyes darted to the way she licked her spoon clean, running her tongue up along the sides before sucking at the top, taking it out slowly again before dipping it back in the whipped cream and repeating her actions. He kept giving out the most adorable little coughs and sideway glances that told her her plan was working just fine.

 

"You know, now we're both eighteen, there are a few other things we could try." She said casually.

 

"Things like what?" He asked, eyes still transfixed on the way her tongue moved across her spoon.

 

"Well," she began carefully, stretching her foot out underneath the table to gently stroke it up his calf. "For example, you ever heard of what the Romans called felatio?" His eyes widened a fraction and she allowed herself the smallest of smirks. "Or maybe those Nosebleeds at school have been talking about them getting head?" This time she took the spoon as far down her throat as she could and watched as he gulped, doing his best to maintain his calm and confident demeanor that she just loved to strip from him whenever she could.

 

"I may have heard of these terms, yes." He said casually, picking at his cheesecake. "Why do you ask?"

 

"I just know that the owner of this place, Galadriel, owes me a favour. And that I might have gotten a key to the supply closet from her. Somewhere where no one would find us and if they did then they wouldn't know us from Adam." She let her foot trail higher up his calf until it was almost at his thigh, enjoying the way he automatically shifted his legs further apart.

 

"And why is this information of any importance to me?"

 

"Well, I still owe you a birthday present of course. Can't think of anything else you might enjoy more. Well, a few things but I know you too well to push for that just yet." She winked.

 

"And do you happen to have these keys on you right now?"

 

"Mmmhmmm." She nodded, pushing them towards him from across the table. She'd make this his decision in the end. She wasn't going to pressure him into anything he wasn't ready for, because that would make her no better than those damn Mordor boys. He stared at the keys for a moment before picking them up and squeezing them into a fist.

 

"So where's this room?" Sigrid smiled and stood up, casually leading him past the counter and into the back of the diner, giving a jaunty wave to Galadriel as they passed. The old flapper just winked at them, telling them to have fun in there. Fíli's face turned red as he pushed his specs further up his nose again and oh how she loved that boy.

 

She took the keys from him, and unlocked the supply closet, ushering him inside before following him and locking the door behind her. She put the keys on the top shelf and turned to look at him.

 

"Bit cozy in here don't you think?" He looked around, trying to act confident but with an undertone of nerves creeping in again.

 

"Well, it's not like we're going to need much more space. And we wouldn't want anyone coming in to ruin our fun, now would we?"

 

She was right of course. Whilst it wasn't the most romantic of spaces, it was also one of the few places around that they wouldn't have to worry about being caught by some relative or friend of Fíli's extended family.

 

He balled his fists and bit his lip. The thought of what she wanted to do for him--to do _to_ him was already making his pants tight. But surely she couldn't really want to? It can't be that much fun to have someone's goods in your mouth and it wasn't like he was all that bothered about--

 

Sigrid cut his train of thought short by pushing him up against the wall, past the mops and the buckets, and kissing him for all she was worth. He quickly relaxed into it, almost melting in her arms as her tongue darted out to stroke against his, her hands running down his sides and making as much use of her mouth against his as possible, bringing oh so many more thoughts to his brain about what else those pretty red lips could do to him.

 

Slowly she moved down his neck, her hands holding onto his hips before she dropped to her knees before him. He gulped for air because wow this was actually happening. Nobody would ever believe him. Not that he'd tell them, of course, he wasn't that kind of a man, but even he couldn't believe that she was--she was unbuckling his belt now and pulling his pants and underwear down in one swift motion until they were hanging around his ankles. He thought he must look like a Dip-Stick: standing in his socks and shoes with his dick standing straight out in front of him, but Sigrid didn't seem to mind. While he didn't have a complex over his size, he knew he wasn't the largest of boys. However, that suddenly didn't seem to matter as she reached out to steady him behind his knees while she gently nuzzled at the base.

 

He was honestly too good for words in her book. If she weren't so determined on drawing out the experience for him, she'd have taken him whole there and then. He wasn't particularly long, but that wasn’t a problem as her gag reflex wouldn't kick in so much, but he had a girth to him that made her wonder what he'd feel like entering her for the first time. She allowed herself a moment to imagine it before continuing.

 

She began by just gently rubbing her cheek along the side of his cock, placing a gentle kiss here and there that made him harder and harder with each press of her lips. He kept giving out little hitches of breath, making her grin wider each time at what she was able to do to him with just the smallest of touches. She gently licked a long stripe down then around his head before travelling up along the other side. Her lips trailed open-mouthed kisses all along him until she could feel him trembling beneath her hands.

 

"Babe, you're just so perfect like this," she said, licking him again. "The things you're doing to me, oh they could fill a book." He let out a small whimper, words availing him and Sigrid remembered yet again that this was his first time getting sucked off. First time doing anything to do with sex beyond his own fist. With a sly grin she placed the gentlest of kisses to his head, telling him to look down at her as she took him in. He did as he was told and locked eyes with her, gasping as she took him down to the root. She pulled off slowly and steadily before going back down again, hollowing her cheeks as she gently sucked.

 

Fíli hadn’t really known what to actually expect from this experience, having only heard talk about what it was meant to be like. This was a hundred times better than all of those put together. She was such a beautiful sight: kneeling there as she gazed up at him with those stormy blue eyes, red lipstick almost completely gone and he was pretty sure he'd be having to take a trip to the restroom to get it off of his face before people back home asked too many questions. All he could do was gasp and grip on to the nearby shelves as he felt the pleasure of it all rolling up inside of him. Each push and pull sent sparks shooting up inside of them. It was all too much, and not enough, and, _jeez_ what would she think of him if he spent himself so soon?

 

Suddenly he felt her tongue dart out as she sucked back down him, twirling around his head once more as her hands slide up his shaking knees to cup at his balls, her pace along him steady and slow, but with the occasional addition of a lick along his underside that made him want to cry. She was starting to make her own moaning noises now, delicious and small as he'd heard her make the last time they'd found some alone time. His eyelids fluttered shut as he instinctively shoved his glasses back up his face and heard a small affectionate laugh from Sigrid.

 

"You look so sweet when you do that, Fí. Getting all into a mess because of me."

 

"Yes, well, carry on then if you like it so much," was all he managed before she took him down again one last time before returning to focus purely on his sensitive tip. She felt so soft and wet and perfect around him. Too perfect for words it really was hard to think of anything at all as she continued getting faster and faster, each motion making him feel like he was coming apart at the seems until he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He tried to push her away before he went over, but she just pulled him closer to her, sucking all of him down. He gasped and gaped, brain floating somewhere on cloud nine in a world far beyond their own as he leant back against the walls. 

 

Sigrid gave one final kiss to his softening cock and leant back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and grinning up at him.

 

"Happy birthday Stud." She winked and he could only nod his thanks. She smiled fondly at her beau, his frazzled appearance and lipstick-covered face making it all too clear to the world what they'd been getting up to in here. She laughed, grabbing a cloth from the side and began to wipe some of it off of his face. He still leant back against the wall, unable to say anything, and oh if he wasn't the most precious thing in all the world.

 

"That was...thanks. Best birthday present, and then you--yeah. Wowza." His goofy grin spread across his face once more, as he took the cloth from her and set it down on the side so as to pull her down for a delicate kiss.

 

"Still your Best Girl then?" She smirked.

 

"Oh you were always my Best Girl, you'd be my Best Girl even if all you ever wanted to do was hold hands and go on chaperoned dates to the park." He smiled, pulling his pants back up, trying to make himself look a bit presentable.

 

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," she laughed, taking a hold of his hand gently in hers. "I wouldn't mind doing that either, but I think this is more of a blast." She winked, tucking his shirt in for him.

 

"I hate having to sneak around like this." He sighed sadly, bringing her hand up to brush a kiss against it. "I wish we could just, let people know what was going on without having to worry about how they'd all react. I wanna let you wear my pin and all that."

 

"Careful, you're starting to let your inner square show." She laughed, but agreed nonetheless. If they could just tell Thorin to get bent, tell the whole town to get bent and get on with their own lame little lives. But his uncle meant too much to him to ever do such a thing and she respected that, even if she didn't like it. They were both clearing out of Erebor before too long; him to whatever Ivy League wanted him the most, and her to that nursing scholarship she'd earned the hard way. Once they were out of state they could really be together, but that was months from now. She reopened the door and stepped out into the corridor, checking that the coast was clear. They walked back into the diner, hand in hand as though nothing but a peck on the lips had gone down.

 

"So what's the female equivalent of getting head?" He asked casually. This time it was Sigrid's turn to splutter and blush. How a greaser girl like her had ever managed to snag herself a gentlemen like him, she'd never know. But whatever it was, she needed to make sure she kept at it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written a Blow Job in a while, so some constructive criticism is more than welcome on that front. 
> 
> I have written another fic to go with this series so watch this space ^__^
> 
> I'm kind totally in love with this universe right now....


End file.
